


as the world caves in

by limbo11037



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)
Genre: Angst, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27956015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/limbo11037/pseuds/limbo11037
Summary: fuckicn- im so tired and school is so draining this is the best i can do, its just an outline of shit that I could make based around 'as the world caves in'I have other ideas stored up in my drafts n shit so if I can find enough of those I might compile them into a list of ideas n post them here or on twitter idkenjoY
Relationships: Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik & Agent Stone, Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik/Agent Stone
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	as the world caves in

**Author's Note:**

> please remember I wrote this at like 1am I've just copied it from word to here without spellchecking its probably got a ton of errors in it dont kill me

please consider; as the world caves in is playing

stone: your latte, sir

bot, coming out from behind the prototype with his goggles and heavy duty gloves on, covered in oil n shit: i think its time for a break

bot: [takes off his gloves and grabs the latte, taking a sip] so, who is it

stone: who's who sir?

bot: I heard you singing yesterday, who was it about

stone, smiling: you know what, if you come back with the hedgehog I'll tell you

bot, frowning, taking off his goggles and putting them on the top of his head: when, stone, when I come back with the hedgehog

stone: of course sir

[it hits 0:38, and we flash forward to the next day where stone is sat in bots chair watching as bot fights sonic in the prototype]

[he sips his tea, and amused smile on his face as he listens to their conversation]

[he sets down his tea and his smile drops, his eyes widening, horrified]

[he watches as bot is being pushed into the portal]

[he grabs his mic and sings the chorus into it, frantically, tears welling in his eyes]

[next clips show him breaking things, ripping stuff off of the wall crying, tearing out wires, shooting monitors]

[clip goes back to stone singing, tears now dripping off of his face, gripping his mic for dear life]

[the last line of the chorus plays as he switches back to destroying things, and drops his gun, collapsing to his knees in front of the desk and sobbing into the ground as the shot pans out showing just how much he destroyed]

[blackout]

[flashback to him getting ready for a date with robotnik, although its not really a date thats just a facade as they're on a mission to steal something back from someone (the dr wasnt to descript he never is about these things)]

[next clips shows bot and stone together at a table talking]

bot: so you're really ok with this

stone: what do you mean sir?

bot: pretending to go on a date with me

stone: of course sir, its all professional

bot: of course

bot:

bot: but-

stone: i assure you as a bisexual myself i am well within my comfort zone can we please move on

bot:

bot: well alright then, was just making sure you were comfortable

stone: never am sir, have to be constantly tense around you lest you spill hot coffee on my head on "accident"

[bot starts to laugh and stone soon follows]

[flash forward to after stealing back what they needed, in the lab]

bot: alright, you can leave for tonight now agent

stone: thank you, sir

[stone starts to walk away but stops, and turns back around]

stone: sir?

bot: yes, stone?

stone: were,,, were you comfortable this evening

bot:

bot: muchly so, I havent been on a date on a man in years, even a fake one

bot: it was, pleasant

stone: glad to hear it sir

bot: yeah yeah now run along busy day tomorrow

stone, leaving: always is sir

[flash forward to present day]

[stone is walking around the mushroom planet, having figured out how to get the doctor back]

[stone sees bot laying on the ground and stops for a moment, squinting, his eyes widen, dropping his bags and running over to him, singing the chorus again]

[he flips bot over onto his back and he starts to cry not feeling a pulse]

[stone starts sobbing into the mans chest while singing]

["as the world, as the world caves-"]

"whats all that racket"

[stone shoots up and looks at bot, his mouth agape and his face red and wet]

[bot is awake but very obviously weak]

"now stone what did I.. tell you about cryin-"

[bot gets cut off by stone wrapping his arms around him and sobbing uncontrollably into his shoulder]

[botnik is visibly shocked and starts to shake, having not had any human contact on months he's become INCREDIBLY touch starved, even more so than he was on earth than and the sensation of skin to skin contact makes him cry as he realises its stone actually, really human stone in the flesh touching him not a stupid rock covered in moss and he starts crying himself, holding stone closer]

[shot pans out]

[cut to black]

**Author's Note:**

> im literally posting this on a toilet at school what am I doing


End file.
